


ddlc x reader

by midnightthewitchfox



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightthewitchfox/pseuds/midnightthewitchfox
Summary: cross writing this on wattpad
Kudos: 2





	ddlc x reader

Inorder for you to fully understand chapter 2 on here your going to have to read chapter 1 on wattpad: wattpad.com/user/midnightthewitchfox (copy and paste it) thats the account i'm cross writing this on :>  
feel free to correct incorrect grammer and tell me how to improve my writing =3


End file.
